Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a camera system, and more specifically, to controlling multiple microphones during camera operation.
Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras are increasingly used in outdoors and sports environments, particularly while a user, a user's equipment, or a user's vehicle is in motion. Such use can result in increased wind noise captured by a microphone. Wind noise is generally proportional to camera speed or wind speed, and can increase or decrease based on the orientation of the camera relative to the wind direction. Wind noise is detrimental to video playback, as it obscures or otherwise interferes with the audio portion of the captured video. Accordingly, the reduction of wind noise can improve the quality of captured video and improve a camera user's overall experience.